The Three Sisters
by animefreak1457
Summary: Summary inside. EdWin RoyRiza OcOc The summary is too long. So check inside for the full summary.
1. Family

**The Three Sisters**

by: animefreak1457

**Okay. This is my first fiction on FMA, but it is actually my 9th story. It's an EdxWin, RoyxRiza, AlxNelly, OCxOC. Need help on correcting on my story. Volunteer please!**

**I don't own FMA, but if I did, the movie would not end where Ed and Al are staying in our world.**

Summary: Winry, Riza, and Zen are sisters in 2005. On Zen's fifteenth birthday, there was shooting in the party. Pushed by Zen's mother, the three sisters and Gil were in a basement that was forbidden to be investigated. Zen accidentally triggered a transmutation circle, sending the four to another world...almost one hundred years and a month ago. Questioning about the other world, why did almost everyone said that Riza and Winry were supposed to be dead?

Chapter 1: Family

"Isabel! I found something!" A low voice called out in the forest. The huge man, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather boots, crouched down and picked up a small figure with his tan arms. The huge man had a stern face that made him look grumpy. His hair was short and black, and he had facial hair around his mouth and below his nose. A woman, known as Isabel, ran toward the her husband to see what he found. The pale skinned woman wore a white tank top and blue jeans and hiking blue shoes. Her dread locked black hair was hanging up in a semi-high ponytail with a few strands hanging around her face. She walked around the huge man and asked.

"What is it, Samuel?" She looked at the figure in Samuel's arm, surprised to see not to see an injured animal. It's wasn't an injured animal but a young blond bowl-like hair girl holding a baby wrapped in brown blanket. The young girl wore a small brown shirt and shorts that were dirty and smelled a little. She had a wound on her forehead that was bleeding down to her cheek. It would seem that the girl ran away from trouble somewhere close with the baby assumed to be her baby sibling. The girl opened her eyes, revealing light brown eyes and stared at the two people. They would assume that this little girl was six years old, and the baby looked like he or she was a month old.

"Who are you?" She asked with curiosity in her voice. The little voice didn't hold fear, confusion, or panic... the voice only held curiosity and innocence. Samuel carefully brought the child down to her feet to stand. The girl stood and looked around with her curious eyes around her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She looked down on her arms and looked at the baby, sleeping quietly.

"Who is this?" She asked the two adults. The two had a surprised look on their faces. How could this young girl not know her own baby sibling? Unless...

"Little one..." Isabel knelt down to the girl's height level. "Do you remember what happened?"

The girl blinked and looked down, trying to remember what happened to her. Finally, she shook her head.

"No... was I supposed to remember something?" The two adults looked at each other and back to the little girl. Samuel asked that might trigger a memory.

"What's your name?" The girl closed her eyes and bit her lip, concentrating on who she was or what is her name. The girl opened her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Isabel asked. The blond girl shook her head.

It was confirmed. The poor girl couldn't remember a thing, not even her own family and name. The wound on her forehead must be the cause of her memory loss. Isabel and Samuel looked at each other and back to the girl who held the baby.

"Come. We'll bring you to the hospital." Isabel stated.

0000

The couples were waiting in front of the door for the girl's status. The doctor came out, saying that the wound was not bad and was easy to heal. However, the girl had amnesia and couldn't recall anything. The doctors tried to search any of the two girls in the Missing Children. Yes, the other doctors confirmed the baby's gender after the couples brought in the girls. However, there was no match. The doctors tried a DNA test out of any of the people in a state called, California. The results were the same like the Missing Children. The doctors were about to send the children to an Orphan Home, but...

"We decided to adopt the two under our care." Isabel said. The doctor looked surprised toward the two adults.

"Are you sure about your decision? Their parents might be out there looking for them." Isabel's face went firm and stated.

"Yes, Dr. Harris. We would be their guardians for the mean time until one of their parents would come." The doctor closed his eyes, thinking about their decision. When he opened his eyes, he agreed.

"... alright. However, under one condition, if the parents have not claim their children within five years, would you be their legal guardians?" Isabel and Samuel nodded firmly, accepting their responsibilities as parents.

0000

It has been six years after the two were found in the forest. No one claimed the two as their biological parents when posters were put up almost everywhere, and Isabel and Samuel Curtman took the two permanently under their care. The doctors found the girls names in their clothes and blanket. The six year old girl was Riza, and the baby was Winry. There was no last names, so the last names were now Curtman. Five years ago, Isabel bore a child after the five years of temporary care. The baby girl was almost like Isabel except the blue eyes. When the baby girl's eyes looked at eight year old Riza and three year old Winry, she immediately giggled and reached her baby hands toward her sisters. Riza laughed and reached her finger toward the baby, while Winry giggled and held out her hand. The baby grabbed Riza's finger and Winry's hand gently. Isabel and Samuel named the baby girl, Zen.

Two years later, Isabel bore her second child... a baby boy. The three girls were very happy and didn't mind another brother or sister in their family, but Isabel could not have another child due to complications. The boy, named Wane, was a little fussy when not one of the family members were around, but when Isabel, Samuel, or one of the three sisters are present, he calms down or laughs, maybe sleeps quietly. The girls would play with the baby many times, getting used to his wanting of attention.

Right now... no one could break the family...

"AAAAHHHHH!!! Daddy's coming!! Run!"

"Winry! Daddy has Zenny!"

"Win, Wane! Forget about me! Make sure he doesn't win!" The three laughed as the giant held the five year old girl who was facing the back over his right shoulder. The woman and the young girl was on the other side, cooking and preparing for a barbecue. The three year old boy and six year old girl were running around the open field, playing tag with their father.

Wane was almost a replica of Zen except that he was male and his hair was shorter and messier. He was running with his bare feet on the grass, and for a three year old kid, he was quick. His blue eyes were shining with happiness as his blue shirt and brown shorts were against the wind pressure.

The six year old Winry had a high ponytail with two thirds of her hair hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her red dress over her white shirt caused her to feel joy and happiness to feel the wind against her.

On Samuel's shoulder, Zen was struggling to break free from her father's strong grasp. Her straight shoulder length hair covered her left eye with much struggle, but her face was expressing laughter. She heard squeaks and laughter from her brother and sister, confirming that her father won and they lost.

"Lunchtime, guys!" Isabel called out to the four. Isabel hadn't changed much, but her face was aging little by little. The twelve year old Riza didn't change much of her physical body but her attitude was. It wasn't bad, but her silence and stubborn attitude was coming from her, making her parents worried first but later accepting it since she was dealing with her time of the month. She was placing plastic plates, cups, and utensils over the red and white picnic blanket on the wooden table. The mashed potatoes were on the left side and the salad was on the right, leaving an empty space on the middle. Samuel carried the three children over his shoulder and walked toward the table, placing the Zen in the middle and the other two on the other side. Riza sat next to Zen and patted the young girl's head who was pouting. Samuel sat in the middle where Winry and Wane were sitting as Isabel took a plate full of ribs to the table.

The Curtman family was happy and enjoyed their lunch time.

**If you like this, save this in your favorites. If you want to review, go ahead, but I'm not looking at them.**

**Zen is actually a miniature replica of me, except that I have brown eyes and she had blue eyes.**


	2. Voices

Chapter 2: Voices

"Bye, mom!" The two waved their hands toward the blue Honda van as the car drove off. Attending a high school called San Jose High, the two girls were walking in their uniform. The eighteen year old Winry and almost fifteen year old Zen were walking down to the entrance of their high school. They were wearing a black with white stripes from top to bottom and across much to Zen's distaste in skirts. They were wearing a white buttoned blouse that had a red shield with an English "S" emblem on the pocket on their left chest.

Winry Curtman had her middle blond hair clipped up behind her head, and Zen had her long hair braided in the middle of her back. They were both known to be the sisters of Riza Curtman who attended the high school with straight A's. This day was close to the end of the high school year and Winry's graduation. Zen was the shortest girl and half animefreak, half artist geek in high school, but it didn't bother her... unless you called her "Mousey" or insulted her artwork, then it would be a problem. Winry was known as a mechanic freak due to fixing automobiles or any machine broken without any charge, but if you don't take care of her work, she _will_ throw her wrench or any other tool in her pockets.

"Only fourteen days and sixteen hours before June 7th!" Zen sang happily as the sisters passed the gates and straight to the entrance. Winry smiled and patted her sister's head, showing the affection to the small kid who is around 5' 4".

"Slow down, Zenny. You still have a long ways to go before you party for my graduation and your celebration." Zenny pouted, using her trademark word in a whiney voice.

"Nyu..." Winry laughed. For an almost-fifteen-year old teenage girl, her face still looked like little girl.

"Zen!" The black haired girl turned around to see her childhood friend waving at her. Her childhood friend was a male who had his black bangs lengthen down to his chin, so he had to split in the middle. His brown eyes were dark, and his face lost some of the baby fat. He was lean, meaning that he was athletic in either basketball or baseball. His was taller, around 5' 11", than Zen, but Zen was the one who actually kicks his ass.

"Hey, Gil! Be right there!" Zen waved back and turned back to Winry.

"Well... see you!" Winry giggled and pushed her sister forward.

"Yeah, yeah. You better not cause trouble, and you better study for your World History test about World War II in 1939." Zen "NYU!"ed real loud and ran towards at Gil, cursing slightly about hating that subject. Winry giggled to see her little sister and her childhood friend talking. She also saw Gilbert Atsuma Truce glancing at Zen who was clueless many times and thought that those two are cute together, even though they insulted and chased each other around the campus.

"Winry!" The blond haired girl turned around to see her three best friends.

"Pam! Nikky! Ren! Hey!"

Standing under the Sakura tree, two dark skinned girls, one had dreadlocks that reached down to her neck and one who highlighted her bangs pink, and a light skinned girl with brown straight hair waved at their coming best friend. Winry ran toward them, smiling with happiness. Even though they were going away to college, they were still going to enjoy their last days in high school.

"Pamela, are you feeling well?" Winry asked with concern. Last few days ago, her friend caught the cold from the rain and didn't appear in school for the next days. Ren called her and used the "Grapevine" technique to communicate with the other friends about Pam's condition. The friends understood and wished her to get well soon, but Winry, Nikky, and Ren planned to visit her immediately. The dark skinned girl smiled and gave her a thumps up.

"I feel better. Greg's soup was disgusting, but it did help me feel better." Winry sighed in relief and smiled. Greg was the adoptive father who took Pamela under his care from an orphanage center. She was known as a survivor after the car accident when she was a baby. After adopting Pamela, Greg took really good care of her all the way, and Greg still supported Pamela.

"That's good. How are you, John, and the baby, Ren?" Winry asked her friend with pink highlighted bangs.

Around their junior year, Ren was attacked by a mob of drunken men at night. Recognizing her voice from a few blocks away, Winry, Pamela, and Ren's boyfriend, John Harris who had brownish hair on the back of his head and blond on the top of his hair, ran toward the mob and actually fought off the men while Nikky took her coat and wrapped around the crying girl. With Winry's wrench and Pamela and Havoc's fists, they were able to knock out the whole mob and tie them up while Nikky called the police. The police arrested the group, and the ambulance with the four brought Ren to the hospital immediately. The four waited outside to find out the results of their friend's condition. When a doctor came out of the examination room, they found out that they saved Ren's life without any diseases. However, this didn't stop the results of being pregnant, but John was always beside Ren and took care of her. He was still Ren's boyfriend and took care of the baby and her after the day ended.

Ren smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Winry. The baby and John are well. How is your family?" Winry sighed, shaking her head side to side.

"Dad's still sick. I have to get back home right after school. Zen is in detention, and I have to watch over her from destroying property." Her friends laughed, and the four girls entered their high school.

_'Winry!'_

The blond hair girl stopped and turned around to find anyone calling out her name. She swore she heard someone calling out her name out loud. That male voice was... familiar.

"Hey! Winry! Hurry up! Sara's waiting for us!" Nikky's voice called out for Winry's attention. Sara was one of their friends who studies and reads books in the library. She also amazed her friends on memorizing precisely on every word in the book, even in dictionaries. Winry snapped back to reality and ran toward her friends, apologizing for stalling.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?" Nikky asked. Winry combed her front hair through her fingers explaining.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard a guy calling out my name." The three looked at each other and back to their friend with concern.

"We didn't hear anyone calling. Maybe, it's just your imagination." Pamela stated. Winry nodded, confirming that her words are true.

"Or... maybe... it's someone from your childhood past?" Winry snapped her attention to Ren who had a mischievous smile. Winry stuttered, denying that there was no boys in her past that had been friends with her. The girls laughed, running to the stair with Winry tailing behind them.

"When did you guys be so mean! Hey! Wait up!"

0000

In the Police Station, a woman, at the age of 24, picked up a file of a criminal who was arrested for Manslaughter. She observed the issues of the driver, knowing that "Manslaughter" equals to drunk driving. She felt sorry for the parents and the family, and it's unfortunate that that innocent was the victim of this mess.

"Hey, Riza." The woman sighed and removed her glasses from her eyes. Her job was a full time file keeper and part time highway patrol. She was a good sniper and shooter and followed orders without resistance. Her brown eyes gave her an annoying glare to her friend, Miria Ress, thinking that it's Riza's turn to do highway patrol for her friend.

"What now?"

"Hey. Chill for the moment. Chief said that your shift is done, and you can go home early." Miria said defensively. Riza rose an eyebrow and asked.

"I could go home? I thought I have four more hours to finish." Miria shrugged.

"I don't know, but you need a break once in a while. You haven't gone out to see your family for weeks." Riza stared at her friend for a little while and sighed. It was true. Her family needed money to support the kids while her first younger sister was going to be in college, her second younger sister was still in high school, and her youngest brother was in middle school. Riza managed to earn enough amount of money to live by herself, but she rather support her family and stay in her house than to live off somewhere else.

"You're right. Thanks, Miria. Tell the other guys that I said bye." Riza put on her uniform jacket and walked out of her office. After taking the paycheck off of her letterbox and saying her farewells to her accomplices in the front desk, she closed the door from the station and took her first step on the pavement.

_'Hawkeye!'_

Riza stopped and listened to find the source of the voice. She knew no one was outside, but she heard that name quite familiar.

_That's strange. I swore that name and voice were familiar somewhere. Damn, Miria is right. I need to have a break._

Riza shrugged off her hallucination and continued to walk toward her blue Honda car.

**If you are thinking who are Winry's and Riza's friends are, check FMA profiles to get the connection.**


End file.
